steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Terminology
Hello! This page is dedicated to the Terminology of the Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. The reason for this page is because of the existence of the SIGC, which is not located near the Virgo Supercluster nor Virgo Cluster. Due to this fact, we choose not to use Earth terms for Races, Languages, and Religions. So as to keep some sense, Species' Names are kept the same or made-up. The lists will expand as more terms are needed/added. Languages Earthian Languages Non-Earthian Languages Religions Earthian Religions Korsorton (Christianity) Idorbah (Islam) Dezciate (Judaism) Polymungu (Hindu) Eastern Religions Pagan Religions Anti-Religions Non-Earthian Religions Organic Species Human Races See Main Article: Humans. Xenomorph Races See Main Article: Xenomorphs Names in () will be removed once link above is ready. Kerbal Races See Main Article: Kerbals Gray Races See Main Article: Grays Annunaki Races May get main article, may be removed completely. Energy Beings See Main Article: Energy Beings Links for Alteran and Ori are to Human section at current time. Unas See Main Article: Unas "The First Race" according to Origin. Exceptionally tough and hardy species, and significantly stronger than normal human beings. Green Blood. Males have more spikes and rougher skin than females, but both equally tough. Canine Races See Main Article: Canines Kithium Races See Main Article: Kithium Vulpes Species See Main Article: Vulpes Hyaenidae Species See Main Article: Hyaenidae Ursine Species See Main Article: Ursine Procyon Species See Main Article: Procyon Cervine Races See Main Article: Cervine Avian Races See Main Article: Avian Deathclaw Races See Main Article: Deathclaw Deathclaws have a hunchbacked, bipedal reptilian build with long humanoid arms. They stand roughly nine to ten feet tall, with a thick and resilient hide, powerful muscles, and twelve-inch-long, razor-sharp claws that can kill almost any other creature in only a few swipes; hence their name. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, though their eyesight is poor. Their build gives them incredible speed, agility and strength in close combat, making them an extreme threat. Wraith (Monster) Races See Main Article: Wraith (Monster) Wraith have a slight feminine look to their body, with tentacle-like legs, and a extra set of scythe-like arms. Despite appearances of the head, Wraith indeed have eyes, though they typically don't open until late into their adult age, which by then the skin is removed off of them. Wraiths' skin have an eerie resemblance to human skin, with the head having a reptilian-like look to it with muscle visible on the neck and shoulders. They usually grow to around 19.5 ft in height and usually weigh around 8,000 lbs. Dinosaur Races See Main Article: Dinosaur Dragon Races See Main Article: Dragon Serpentes Races See Main Article: Serpentes Reptillian Races See Main Article: Reptillian Amphibian Races See Main Article: Amphibian Reptilian Races (TO BE DELETED) This will be deleted later. Wraith (Insectoid) Races See Main Article: Wraith (Insectoid) Arthropod Races See Main Article: Arthropod Anthophila Races See Main Article: Anthophila Insectoid Races (TO BE DELETED) This will be deleted later. Crustacean Races See Main Article: Crustacean Shark Races See Main Article: Shark A long-bodied chiefly marine fish with a cartilaginous skeleton, a prominent dorsal fin, and toothlike scales. Most sharks are predatory, although the largest kinds feed on plankton. Cetacea Races See Main Article: Cetacea A very large marine mammal with a streamlined hairless body, a horizontal tail fin, and a blowhole on top of the head for breathing. Fish Races See Main Article: Fish Synthetic Species ERROR There are currently no listed species of this type at this current time. Please check back later to see if things have changed. Mechanical Species Artificial Intelligences See Main Article: Artificial Intelligence Electronic AI that operates on a set of moral principles and laws, thus giving it the ability to operate like any living creature in the digital realm. Could also control robots. Android Races See Main Article: Androids A robot with a human appearance. Aeromorph Races See Main Article: Aeromorphs Tankmorph Races See Main Article: Tankmorphs Tankmorphs resemble anthropomorphic tanks. They carry their large turrets typically on their back, though some models have their head as the turret. Automorph Races See Main Article: Automorphs Shipmorph Races See Main Article: Shipmorphs Category:Steam Islands Document Category:Terminology Category:Official